Little Love Letters
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Axel tries to confess his love to Roxas through notes in class. Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT AkuRoku with implied SoraXRiku AU


**Disclaimer: If something like this really happened, I'd be quite surprised.**

**Hey! It's Xero! Geez, I'm updating this pretty quickly. I must say that this is the first time I've gotten a fanfiction idea FROM A BOTTLE OF LOTION. Don't ask me how, but this idea just popped into my head. I hope it's okay. Keep in mind that this is AU. Let the deadly tale begin!  
**

"So did you get any more letters from Riku?"

Roxas, Sora, Axel and Riku were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch, conversing amongst themselves and simply enjoying their time out of class. Roxas and Axel had been best friends since kindergarten and Riku and Sora had been a couple for a little over a year. As such, the four had been close their entire lives, especially since Roxas and Sora were brothers.

Lately, Riku had taken to writing notes to his boyfriend in class, leaving them in Sora's locker for the brunette to find later. And Roxas, being Sora's twin brother, obviously heard about these notes, and usually had to deal with Sora's hyperactivity for the remainder of the day.

"I haven't written him one yet." Riku shook his head as he took a drink from his Pepsi.

"Better get cracking, Riku." Axel grinned at the silver-haired teen. "Best not keep Sora waiting."

"Oh, I'll wait." Sora smiled happily.

"Are his letters that good?" Roxas frowned, biting into his apple.

"Apparently so." Axel said, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"I don't see what's so great about them." Riku shrugged. "I mean, they're just letters."

"Sora's sappy like that." Roxas laughed.

"Give me a break, Roxas." Sora rolled his eyes.

At that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Many teens in the area groaned in protest, but headed out of the cafeteria.

"Back to class." Riku sighed. "Sora, I don't want to go to Microeconomics."

"Then why in the world did you take it?" Roxas wondered.

"I have no idea." Riku said.

"I'll see you after class, Roxas." Axel said as the group went to dump their trays in the trashcans. "Stupid language credit."

"Yeah, but no one said that you had to take Finnish." Roxas laughed.

After a few minutes, classes started up again, leaving Axel quite bored in his Finnish class. Roxas really did have a point: Axel didn't need to take Finnish as a language. The redhead figured that as long as he was being forced to take a language, he might as well take something that he would find interesting.

While the teacher gave a lecture about conjugating verbs into the imperfect tense, Axel's mind wandered. Something about the conversation at lunch piqued Axel's interest.

For quite some time, Axel had been feeling differently about Roxas. Ever since they started high school, actually. Axel had realized what it was long ago, but decided that his feelings should remain inside his head. After all, Roxas definitely liked girls and he had no idea that Axel liked boys.

Axel had intended for things to remain that way, but things had changed a lot as of late. Sure, Roxas and Axel were still best friends, but it seemed like Sora and Riku were getting closer.

And Axel had started feeling that he wanted to be as close to Roxas as Sora was with Riku. If that happened, however, Axel risked his current friendship with Roxas. Axel had seen many instances where best friends became lovers. The end results had not been pretty.

Despite all this, Axel still wanted to go to the next level with Roxas, never mind the fact that Roxas was straight. But Axel had to let the blonde know how he felt at the very least. The two didn't keep many secrets from each other and Roxas had to have noticed that Axel was acting differently.

But how was he going to tell him? He really couldn't just say "I love you" and change the subject. No, this was something that should not be taken lightly.

Then it hit him. Axel thought of the perfect way to tell Roxas.

Notes.

Axel would write Roxas notes so that he would become used to receiving letters from the former. Then Axel would eventually confess when he felt that the time was right.

So because he was bored listening to his teacher lecture in Finnish, Axel decided that there was no time like the present to start his project.

_Roxas,_

_Yeah, I'm writing to you. I know the look you're giving me. I'm bored, okay? Finnish is boring me! Can you really blame me for writing? So yeah, I guess I'm using you as an escape, but you should be honoured that I'm writing to you. I mean, I could be writing to Kadaj, for instance. Just be glad I'm not doing _that_. I don't think he'd like that very much. _

After class before he went to Astrology, Axel stopped by Roxas' locker to drop off the letter. He had intended on delivering it to the blonde by hand, but thought better of it. After all, Roxas wouldn't be expecting to find a letter from the redhead in his locker.

After Astrology, Axel went over to the theatre hallway behind the stage, where Roxas would be finishing his acting class. And sure enough, when Axel turned a corner into the hallway, he walked right into Roxas.

"Geez, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. "Ever think of watching where you're going?"

"I didn't think you were going to be here." Axel said. "I thought you were still in the classroom."

"So any plans for tonight?" Roxas asked as the two headed towards their lockers.

"Eh, Mum wants me to clean the garage." Axel groaned.

"I thought you and Reno did that last week?" Roxas frowned, ignoring a rather loud group of sophomores passing by.

"You know how he is." Axel rolled his eyes as they reached their lockers.

"Sounds like your brother is as bad as mine." Roxas

smiled, cerulean eyes on the combination lock.

"Oh believe me, he is." Axel nodded.

"Axel, what's this?" Roxas had found the letter and was looking at it with a confused expression on his face.

"That, Roxas, looks like a piece of paper." Axel replied.

Roxas had unfolded the paper and was now scanning the contents. "You're bored, so you write me a letter in the middle of Finnish?"

"But see, I could've written to Kadaj." Axel pointed out.

"Yes, I read that part." Roxas said.

"Just be glad I thought of you." Axel said with a smile.

"I'm just wondering why you wrote to me in the first place." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh, no reason." Axel said.

* * *

"Sora, Axel's acting weird."

Roxas and Sora had just walked inside and were preparing to enjoy the remainder of the day. Sora raced to the TV and started watching _Hellsing _while Roxas went to the kitchen for an afternoon snack of chips and salsa.

"What do you mean?" Sora turned around to look at his twin in confusion.

"Well, he started writing notes to me in class." Roxas answered.

"Wait, he's doing _what_?!" Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

"Writing notes in class?" Roxas responded with a question.

"Roxas, he likes you!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?!" Roxas yelped. "Why the _hell_ do you think that?"

"Because he was bored in class and he thought of you!" Sora said.

"That doesn't mean that he likes me." Roxas pointed out.

"But he could." Sora said.

"Sora, Axel likes girls." Roxas said, as he went down to his room in the basement.

Once he was in his room, Roxas pulled out the letter again, his cerulean eyes on Axel's chicken-scratch words. Was there a hidden meaning behind this letter? Axel had never done something like this before. Well, there was the time in second grade, but that was only because the two had separate classes.

Perhaps Axel was being honest. Maybe he _was_ bored in Finnish. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. But whenever Axel was bored, he would text Roxas, which the blonde found extremely annoying, especially when he was rehearsing a scene.

Furthermore, Roxas and Axel didn't keep secrets from each other. They always told each other the truth, though Axel was a bit blunter than need be. It had always been like that, ever since they were kids.

"I'm over-thinking this." Roxas said, shaking his head, as if he could simply forget his thoughts just by shaking his head. "Axel was just bored and needed something to do. That's all it is."

* * *

As the week went on, Roxas found himself watching Axel more than usual, paying attention to the little things that most people don't usually notice. What he found strange was that Axel kept writing letters, each one a little longer than the last.

Axel was watching Roxas as well, trying to figure out if the blonde had found out what he was doing. Roxas was definitely more suspicious than he had been around Axel.

Perhaps Roxas had figured out Axel's plan?

Axel frowned, wondering if he was right. Was he that obvious? Everyone always said Axel was a good liar, but Roxas had always been able to tell when Axel was making something up. Was this one of those times?

What if Roxas _had _figured out the plan? What would he do? There was always the chance the Roxas wouldn't do anything and let Axel think that he didn't know about the plan.

Axel decided that he would continue his plan. After all, Roxas would get suspicious if Axel suddenly went back to the way he had been before.

Two weeks after Axel put his plan into action, Roxas, Demyx and Axel were in their first block class: Guitar V. Demyx, being the black sheep of the group, played the sitar instead of a guitar. Somehow, he was allowed to stay in the class, despite the fact that the sitar and the guitar were two different instruments. Then again, when Xigbar taught the class, one could get away with a lot of things.

"So what's going on, Axel?" Demyx asked when Roxas was in the band locker room getting his guitar.  
"What are you talking about?" Axel frowned.

"You've been acting differently around Roxas for a while now." Demyx explained. "Is something going on between you two?"

"I don't think I should tell you, Dem." Axel said, his fingers gently playing _Smoke On The Water_ on the guitar. "You know you'll tell everyone."

"Axel, you know I can keep major secrets." Demyx said, looking Axel in the eye.

"Not the time when Larxene was cheating on Saïx with Marluxia." Axel pointed out.

"You like Roxas, don't you?" Demyx said suddenly.

Axel said nothing. Demyx knew. And if Demyx knew, than Roxas most certainly did.

"I knew it." Demyx grinned, taking Axel's silence to be a conformation to his question.

"It's that obvious?" Axel questioned.

"I'm good with these things." Demyx said, hand placed carefully on the neck of his aquamarine sitar.

"If you know, than Roxas probably does." Axel said, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you need to tell him, Axel." Demyx said. "He's your best friend."

"And your point is?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"He's going to want to know about this." Demyx said. "You two don't have any secrets from each other."

"He doesn't even know I'm gay, Demyx." Axel stopped playing. "Neither did you, for that matter."

"Oh, I knew." Demyx said. "I've known for a while."

"How could you have known when I didn't?" Axel frowned.

"I'm around you enough to figure it out." Demyx explained, leaning gently against the sitar. "I told you I'm good with these things."

"Apparently so." Axel smiled.

"So you'll tell him?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know." Axel said. "I mean, he doesn't like boys."

"No, I'm not getting that vibe from him." Demyx said.

"So what if he freaks out about it?" Axel questioned.

"Axel, it's not like he's going to have anything against it." Demyx said. "I mean, Sora has Riku for a boyfriend."

"But we've been friends for so long this might freak him out." Axel said. "I know him better than anyone."

"Besides Sora, anyway." Demyx shrugged.

"Well, yeah." Axel rolled his eyes.

"He at least needs to know." Demyx said. "Then you can stop being so awkward around him."

"Geez, I'm really obvious, aren't I?" Axel groaned.

Demyx nodded and said, "Just a bit."

At that moment, Roxas walked out of the locker room, coffin-esque guitar case in one hand with his music folder in the other. Demyx and Axel quickly changed the subject and started talking about the new season of a popular TV show.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked as he joined the other two.

Demyx looked at Axel and said, "Eh, not much."

"I hope this day goes by quickly." Roxas said as he warmed up by playing _Love Song Requiem. _

"Why's that?" Demyx frowned.

"I just want to get out of here." Roxas replied.

"Hopefully we won't have any homework." Axel said.

"You know we will." Demyx said. "That's how things work out.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." Axel said. "Nothing important."

* * *

When Roxas got on his computer that afternoon after school, he discovered that he had an IM waiting for him. It was from InfernoVIII: Axel. He had just seen Axel at the end of the day. What could he want?

_HikariXIII: what's up, Axel?_

_InfernoVIII: u doing anything 2nite?_

_HikariXIII: don't think so. And what have I told you about chatspeak, Axel?_

_InfernoVIII: u kno i don't care. So y don't we do smthing?_

_HikariXIII: What did you have in mind?_

_InfernoVIII: how abt hanging at my place?_

_HikariXIII: really? You never want to chill at your house._

_InfernoVIII: it's tuesday nite. There's nothing going on._

_HikariXIII: and there is at your place?"_

_InfernoVIII: u can alwys stay hme._

_HikariXIII: Nah, that's fine. Riku's coming over later, which means that Sora will want the PlayStation._

_InfernoVIII: o how awful. How do u liv without it, Roxas?_

_HikariXIII: I can hear the sarcasm quite clearly. I'll be over around seven._

_InfernoVIII: sounds good 2 me. C u then._

Roxas closed the IM window, mind reeling. What was Axel planning? He rarely wanted to have Roxas over, which was why Axel went to Roxas' house so much. Maybe Axel was just bored and wanted a change of pace. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

Axel was in his room working on his latest video when Roxas walked in. He wasn't surprised by this; they'd been walking into each other's houses unannounced since third grade.

"What's up, Roxas?" Axel asked, his peridot eyes still on the computer screen.

"Where's Reno?" Roxas wondered as he sat down on Axel's bed.

"He went out to get new drumsticks." Axel replied.

"Finally broke the last set, huh?" Roxas smiled, knowing how Axel's brother could become when playing the drums.

"Of course." Axel nodded. "Mum's not to happy with him."

"I would think not." Roxas said, lying on his back so that he was staring at the ceiling. "He broke the last set a few days ago, right?"

"Yep." Axel said.

"So what are we doing?" Roxas asked.

"No idea." Axel shrugged, turning around and facing the blonde. "What do you want to do?"

"I feel like going outside." Roxas said.

"You just want to go on the deck, don't you?" Axel smiled.

"Well, it's an awesome deck, Axel!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's certainly better than the old one." Axel said as they left the room and headed downstairs. "Remember when Reno tried to jump off the railing?"

"Oh yeah!" Roxas said. "How old were we?"

"Second grade, I think." Axel replied as they reached the living room.

"He wasn't very smart at that age, was he?" Roxas laughed.

"He still isn't." Axel commented.

The two walked out onto the wooden deck, feeling the cool breeze whip through the air. Roxas and Axel had spent many days on the deck doing various things like playing pirates when they were younger and working on projects once they had entered high school.

"So what are we going to do this time?" Axel wondered as he sat down next to Roxas on the wooden steps.

"Stargazing?" Roxas suggested, cerulean eyes on the darkening sky above them.

"You really like the stars, don't you?" Axel smiled. "Maybe you should be an astronomer instead of an actor."

"I like acting much better." Roxas said.

"You still haven't told me when the play is." Axel said. "And do you want me to do backstage stuff again?"

"Of course I do!" Roxas exclaimed. "You've done it every year."

"Which is why a break could be a good thing." Axel said, running his hand through the wild, crimson spikes.

"But it's a tradition for us." Roxas pointed out.

"Says who?" Axel wondered.

"I do." Roxas said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Axel sighed. "Just let me know when sign-ups are."

"Next Monday in the auditorium." Roxas said at once.

"Geez, Roxas, you really want me to do this, don't you?" Axel laughed at the blonde's eagerness.

"I like hanging out with you." Roxas said, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

"If you say so." Axel said.

The two fell silent for a few moments, both watching the stars above them. Roxas loved how peaceful the stars looked. It was almost as if they told stories in the sky without using words.

"Roxas, there's something I should tell you." Axel said before he could stop himself.

"Okay." Roxas said, the cerulean eyes as their owner looked at Axel.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to say this…" Axel said nervously, catching Roxas by surprise. He'd seen Axel show all kinds of emotion. Anger, happiness, annoyance, but hardly ever nervousness.

"Axel, what's going on?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Roxas, you think that I like girls, right?" Axel asked.

"Well, I sort of assumed." Roxas laughed nervously, failing to ease the tension of the situation. "I guess that means you don't?"

"Nope." Axel shook his head.

"That's what you were worried about?" Roxas questioned.

"Not exactly." Axel shook his head.

"Axel, what is it?" Roxas was starting to get worried. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Which is exactly what I want to avoid doing." Axel said.

"So just tell me." Roxas told him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know." Axel nodded. "It's just that this is going to be hard for me to do."

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Roxas suggested.

"No, I have to do this." Axel shook his head again. "I might not get the chance to do this again."

"So what is it?" Roxas asked.

"There's someone I like." Axel began.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Roxas said. "So who is he?"

"It's you." Axel said after hesitating for a few seconds.

Roxas didn't say anything for a few minutes. His eyes were on Axel when he asked, "Really?"

"I just thought you should know." Axel said quickly. "You don't have to sa-"

Axel suddenly found himself with Roxas' lips pressed against his, taking him completely by surprise. This was the last thing he expected Roxas to do, not that he was complaining about it.

Roxas broke off the kiss, slowly pulling away. He looked quite shocked by his actions, as if he had taken himself by surprise as well as Axel.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Roxas asked.

"Because I thought you were straight, for one thing." Axel said.

"We're together all the time and you couldn't figure out that I'm gay?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't really paying attention to that." Axel said, putting his arm around Roxas, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

"So how long?" Roxas asked, looking up into Axel's eyes.

"Oh, for quite a while." Axel replied.

"Which means…?" Roxas asked.

"The beginning of freshman year." Axel answered.

"That long?" Roxas was clearly surprised. "You've been keeping this to yourself since freshman year?"

"Yep." Axel said. "You have no idea how hard it's been."

"Well, you have me beat, then." Roxas said. "I just found out a year ago."

"A year is still a long time, Roxas." Axel said, gently brushing a strand of hair from Roxas' eyes.

"I guess Sora was right after all." Roxas said, his head on Axel's shoulder.

"About what?" Axel asked curiously.

"He thought that you liked me." Roxas explained.

"That I do, Roxas." Axel smiled. "That I do."

**God, I feel like I cheated this story's potential to be a multi-chapter story! Gah! ah well. Writing Axel's IM killed me. I have NO IDEA how to write in chatspeak, so it was quite difficult for me. Well, I hope it was a good read! If someone wants me to write something for them, just PM me and let me know. It doesn't have to be strictly KH, either. Just look at what I've written and let me know. Reviews equal love! Xero out. **


End file.
